Angel
by Hells-angel8
Summary: A mysterious gift shows up in Heero and Duo's office just in time for the holidays.


Title: Angel  
Author: Hellfireangel/Hells-angel8  
Pairing: 1x2x1 (Duo pov)  
Rating: PG  
Warning: sap & fluff  
Summary: A mysterious gift shows up in Heero and Duo's office just in time for the holidays.

xoxoxoxox

I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked at my desk when I walked into work this morning. How in the world it got there, I couldn't be sure of since Heero and I were the only one who could open our office door. We changed the locks once we got the office together, so the likelihood of someone breaking into it wasn't happening.

But there it was, a large box wrapped in green with a large gold bow at the top of it. I was a little wary of a box that looked so beautiful and that was so large. Heero was just as wary but went up to it to see if there was a ticking or beeping sound coming from it, but there wasn't one so he looked at the tag attached to it.

"It only says 'To Duo and Heero, may this gift be heaven sent to you; Happy Holidays' and that's it. There isn't a signature or anything and the tag is typed up so we can't even trace the handwriting."

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to see what it is and if it's a bomb we better clear everyone out. But let's see what it is first." I stated and rubbed my hands together. Maybe it would be something good.

Heero decided to let me open it and even though I was eager, I was just hoping it wouldn't explode in my face.

As I untied the bow and lifted the lid, I looked in only to have something look back at me. That something was a kitten with green eyes, white fur, golden wings strapped to her back and a collar around her neck that read: Angel.

"What is it Duo? Should I call for an emergency evac?" I shook my head and reached into the box for the tiny kitten. She came willingly into my hands and as I cuddled her to my chest I noticed the letter at the bottom of the box and handed it to Heero to read.

He still looked shocked to see the box had a kitten inside, but then frowned as he read the letter then glancing up at me, he decided to read it out loud.

"Dear Duo and Heero,

I know that this present may come as a surprise, but she is in need of a good home and some love and affection. This kitten is the only one that survived from the fire that happened two days ago. The rest of her family died in the flames. She is a precious little dear and I called her Angel. She is well behaved and seems to respond well to her name. I'm hoping you'll accept her as your own and she'll be loved like she deserves to be. I've seen how you act towards one another and I'm certain you'll show her the same love as you show each other. Please keep her safe, since I cannot.

Sincerely,

A friend

I didn't realize I was crying until Heero started brushing my tears away. Angel was very quiet in my arms as if she knew we were talking about her. But I knew nothing about raising a kitten, and neither did Heero probably, but after that letter... I just couldn't give her up.

As I looked up at Heero, I could see that he knew I didn't want to give her up, but he was going to say something about the whole thing any way.

"Duo."

"I want to keep her Heero. She's like me in some ways. I was the last to survive when the church was destroyed. I don't want her to be all alone like I was. So can we please just keep her?"

Heero looked down at the kitten still held in my arms and stroked her soft fur behind her ears. "She is a cute little thing and even though neither of us know anything about raising a kitten, I don't think I could give her up either."

I thought my heart would burst in happiness from his words. We would just have to learn how to take care of our little Angel together. We would be a family, a bit bigger than before, but Angel would be loved with us to take care of her.

"We'll talk to Trowa. He'll know what we need to make her comfortable at home." Heero reassured me and I pulled him into a tender kiss to thank him.

"She'll get the best! After all, she's like our little guardian angel."

"A Guardian angel? She sure looks like it." Heero smirked as the kitten started to purr in my arms and rub against my chest. Her gold wings twinkling in the light as she moved.

We never knew who really sent Angel to us. But we didn't really care. She was a miracle, a little angel sent from heaven like the tag said, and she was a part of our family just in time for the holidays.


End file.
